Vehicle doors which are structured such that a door frame (sash) is mounted to a door panel and that a reinforcing bracket (reinforcement member) which supports a door lock mechanism and/or a door mirror is fixed to a joined portion between an inner panel, which constitutes a component of the door panel, and the door frame are known in the art. More specifically, a reinforcing bracket is fixed to the vehicle interior side of the door frame, and this reinforcing bracket is fixed to the inner panel. It is possible to improve the strength of the joined portion between the door frame and the inner panel by interposing the reinforcing bracket, having a high rigidity, therebetween.